


your voice

by julia__hwang



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia__hwang/pseuds/julia__hwang
Summary: тебе ведь всегда дают мало партий в песнях, верно? но я знаю какой у тебя прекрасный голос. покажешь его мне?
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	your voice

дисплей электронных настольных часов показывал два часа ночи. вся группа только пару часов назад вернулась с очередной записи какого-то шоу, по заранее спланированному расписанию, составленного их агенством. свободного времени было мало, да и на сон оставалось лишь несколько часов, поэтому быстро приняв душ, все завалились спать. почти все.

в этом камбэке ынджи получила много внимания, и старалась отдыхать как можно больше, чтобы хорошо выглядеть и достойно выступать на различных шоу; но от естественных потребностей организма никуда не денешься. с каждым днём ей становилось всё труднее сдерживаться.

и сэрим и ынджи прекрасно понимали насколько важно полностью сконцентрироваться на подготовке к выходу нового альбома, так что у них ничего не было около двух-трёх недель, но ынджи уже не могла терпеть. сначала камбэк, потом промо, потом тур по америке. слишком много ждать. поэтому девушка слегка приподнялась на кровати и тихонько позвала:

— ибуги… ты спишь?

сэрим не ответила, но немного заворочалась в кровати напротив. ынджи позвала снова, на что девушка наконец развернулась и перевела на соседку сонный взгляд.

— что такое?

— я могу лечь с тобой? — ынджи уже сидела на кровати и сжимала руками подушку, явно ожидая положительного ответа.  
получив утвердительный кивок, девушка, немного ухмыльнувшись поднялась и, заранее расстегнув пару пуговиц на своей пижаме, аккуратно залезла под одеяло прижимаясь к сэрим; утыкаясь носом ей в ключицу. немного погодя, чужая рука легла поверх её талии, но не делая ничего более.

— ибуги, — снова уже шёпотом позвала ынджи. — хочу.

в отношениях с ынджи всегда присутствовала одна особенность. она большую часть времени вела себя действительно как ребёнок; а дети часто получают то, чего хотят. так что сэрим всегда хватало одного слова, чтобы понять, что она не отвертится.

— может позже? до будильника четыре часа.

— всё хорошо, ибуги. я помогу тебе расслабиться. ты ведь не против?

сэрим ничего не оставалось, кроме как коротко кивнуть и слегка откинуть голову, демонстрируя шею, навстречу к коротким поцелуям, которые постепенно становились немного сильнее, оставляя розоватые следы (им точно влетит от менеджера завтра).

ынджи слегка сжимая чужую талию, начала опускаться к ключицам, оставляя небольшие следы. руки скользнули чуть ниже, сжимая внешнюю часть бёдер, впиваясь ноготками; а после снова поднимаясь, чтобы поддеть край пижамных штанов, стягивая их и поглаживая бёдра, но так и не приступая к более активным действиям.

— тебе ведь всегда дают мало партий в песнях, верно? — сэрим кивнула. — но я знаю какой у тебя прекрасный голос. покажешь его мне?

с этими словами девушка опустилась вниз, целуя нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра; слегка проводя языком несколько раз, прямо возле края белья; а после возвращаясь, целуя. оставив ещё несколько засосов на бедре (тут уж точно никто не увидит), девушка переместила руку на ткань, надавливая двумя пальцами; сэрим вздрогнула. ынджи надавила чуть сильнее и начала двигать пальцами вверх-вниз, заставляя дыхание девушки под ней постепенно сбиваться, а после внезапно опускаясь ниже и проводя языком.

— ынджи, — от возбуждения стало трудно говорить и единственное на что хватало сэрим: тяжело дышать гранича со стонами, из-за того, что её продолжали касаться, — сними их, пожалуйста.

девушка, исполняя чужую просьбу, аккуратно стянула ткань, бросая рядом на кровать; но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, отстранилась, садясь на кровать, и начала расстёгивать оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке, под которой больше ничего не было. специально подождав пару секунд, пока её разглядывали, ынджи проделала тоже самое с футболкой сэрим, откладывая её к рубашке, и наклонилась ближе, прижавшись всем телом, и наконец-то целуя. сначала медленно будто пробуя, привыкая (в последнее время их поцелуи ограничивались лишь маленькими чмоками, да и, как правило, в щёку). времени было не так много поэтому ынджи, уложив руки младшей себе на шею, углубила поцелуй, проникая языком внутрь, сталкиваясь с чужим, после возвращаясь, проводя по губам и прикусывая нижнюю, чуть оттягивая. и снова прижимаясь губами.

сэрим пыталась немного вести в поцелуе, но со временем сдалась, полностью отдаваясь ласкающим её губам (ынджи правда очень хорошо целовалась, и иногда они могли проводить за этим делом часы).   
уже решив для себя проявлять минимум инициативы, сэрим вдруг прикусила чужую губу, почувствовав небольшую боль от того, что ынджи резко вошла в неё одним пальцем; немного грубовато двигаясь. девушка начала аккуратно двигаться, чуть оглаживая гладкие стенки, с каждым движением проникая глубже, наслаждаясь тем, как сэрим сжимает её внутри; продолжая сминать чужие губы. младшая тихонько стонала, явно пытаясь сдерживаться, но в ту же секунду в комнате раздался более громкий стон от того, что ынджи добавила ещё один палец и начала двигать ими быстрее. сэрим пытаясь быть тише, прикрыла рот рукой, за что сразу получила осуждающий взгляд и спокойное:

— не сдерживайся, или мне придётся прекратить, — в подтверждение своих слов убирая руку и отстраняясь.

— нет, продолжай пожалуйста, — сэрим схватила чужую руку, притягивая ближе.

ынджи в очередной раз ухмыльнулась и не говоря ни слова, положив руки на колени развела чужие ноги, чуть надавливая и фиксируя., а после снова опускаясь вниз.

***

— они точно слышали. дживон-онни убьёт нас утром, — сэрим лежала в чужих объятьях, накрытая лёгкой простынёй и пытаясь отдышаться от недавнего оргазма.

— ну и что? уверена они сами не просто спят, — ынджи поглаживала девушку по голове, перебирая рыжие мягкие пряди.

— чего?

— ничего. спи пока есть время. — ынджи прижалась ближе, сжимая руками сильнее, чувствуя тёплое дыхание у себя на груди и тихое сопение. — спокойной ночи.

— люблю тебя.

— и я тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> мне всё ещё стыдно за существование этой работы, но она вроде многим понравилась, пхпх.
> 
> не уверена насчёт правильности тэгов, поэтому если что, можете написать мне об этом.


End file.
